Duch
Duch (ang. spirit) – istota będąca naturalnym mieszkańcem Pustki. Natura duchów Nauczania Zakonu Według nauczań Zakonu, duchy zamieszkujące Pustkę są pierwszymi dziećmi Stwórcy, który odwrócił się od nich, ponieważ brakowało im duszy – mogły przekształcać Pustkę wedle własnej woli, nie miały jednak wyobraźni, przez co niezdolne były do tworzenia i nadawania swoim tworom cech. Niezadowolony Stwórca stworzył nowe królestwo, oddzielone od Pustki Zasłoną, w którym jego drugie dzieci nie mogły kształtować otaczającego ich świata. Miały one iskrę boską, potrafiły tworzyć i myśleć, co zadowoliło Stwórcę, spotkało się jednak z zazdrością duchów. Obserwowały one ludzi, zazdrościły im, ucząc się typowo ludzkich cech, takich jak złośliwość, zazdrość i pożądanie. W swojej zazdrości wzywały śmiertelników kiedy ci spali, zabierając ich umysły do ziem leżących za Zasłoną. Zauważyły ich boską iskrę, ale nie potrafiły jej zrozumieć ani pojąć. Chcąc przypodobać się Stwórcy, zaczęły kształtować Pustkę na wzór świata, który zobaczyły w ludzkich snach, odtwarzały go jednak niejako bezmyślnie, nie mogąc zrozumieć, skąd pochodzi boska iskra. Charakterystyka Żaden duch – bez względu na to, czy życzliwy, czy złośliwy – nie może oprzeć się pokusie zajrzenia w głąb umysłu śniącego odwiedzającego Pustkę, żeby przyjrzeć się jego myślom i wspomnieniom. Mogą następnie wykorzystać tę wiedzę, żeby przybrać formę rozpoznawalną dla śniącego, przez co zaczynają oni myśleć, że sny są rzeczywistością''Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, s. 141. Wszyscy mieszkańcy świata leżącego za Zasłoną są duchami. Nie są one bytami fizycznymi, nie przypisano im też żadnej określonej formy, wobec czego odwiedzający Pustkę nie mogą nigdy mieć pewności, czy to, co widzą, jest żyjącym bytem, czy elementem otoczenia. Z tego też powodu niedoświadczonym badaczom Pustki zaleca się witać ze wszystkim, co zobaczą, żeby uniknąć potencjalnego znieważenia ducha . Są to inteligentne, żywe istoty potrafiące mówić i gestykulować, mające jednak bardzo ograniczone pokłady kreatywności. thumb|250px|Duch nadziei Duch nie potrafi zrozumieć statycznego i niezmiennego świata, obce jest mu również pojęcie czasu. Nie może pojąć czym jest zamieszkiwania w cielesnym ciele, ale mimo to niektóre duchy z nieznanych powodów desperacko chcą żyć wśród żywych. Niektóre przekraczają Zasłonę, bo chcą doświadczyć życia , np. żeby oddać się cesze, którą uosabiają. Zazwyczaj duchy i demony mogą opuścić Pustkę tylko dzięki połączeniu się z czymś istniejącym w świecie materialnym, a połączenie takie nazywane jest opętaniem. Niektóre są jednak wyrywane z Pustki wbrew własnej woli, wskutek czego po przekroczeniu Zasłony stają się agresywne bądź zamieniają się w demony, ponieważ przerażone, zszokowane i skonfundowane nie potrafią odnaleźć się w obcym świecie, w którym się znalazły. Duchy, które celowo przekraczają Zasłonę, muszą rozwinąć silną wolę i osobowość, żeby zachować swoją formę i naturę. W miejscach, w których Zasłona jest cienka, duchy zwabione przez jakieś konkretne zdarzenie mogą czynić starania mające na celu zachowanie „charakteru” części lub całego terenu. Bliska obecność duchów odstrasza szkodniki i roślinność, które w przeciwnym przypadku przyczyniłyby się do zniszczenia takiego miejsca . Duchy poszukują konkretnych celów, ponieważ stanowią odbicie rzeczywistego świata i jego pasji, a w rzeczywistości ucieleśniają te cele. Im potężniejszy duch, tym bardziej stara się wypełnić swój cel. Przykładowo demon głodu będzie żywił się wszystkim, na co się natknieDragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, s. 139, a duch sprawiedliwości nie spocznie, dopóki nie zadośćuczyni swojemu imieniu. Duchy nie posiadają jednak zbyt dobrej pamięci, co jest efektem ubocznym tego, że zapominają albo „czyszczą” niepokojące fakty, których nie mogą pogodzić ze swoją naturą. Dzięki temu pozostają czyste, z drugiej jednak strony nie mogą się uczyć i rozwijać, toteż wszystko to, co robią żeby ucieleśnić swoją ideę, robią najprostszymi sposobami. Tym niemniej, znane są przypadku duchów, które ewoluowały i stały się bardziej „ludzkie” poprzez zaakceptowanie żalu, a tym samym uczenie się z tego, co przeżyły. Jeżeli duch zaakceptuje żal i smutek, duch jest w stanie rozwijać się jak człowiek, zamiast „czyścić” się. Według Solasa, kiedy duch umiera, jego energia wraca do Pustki i może ponownie objawić się jako inny duch. Jeżeli idea, którą ucieleśniał duch jest silna lub jeżeli jego wspomnienia ukształtowały inne duchy, duch taki może któregoś dnia narodzić się na nowo. Może również odrodzić się z inną osobowością, nie posiadając wcześniejszych wspomnień. Zdolności Ponieważ duchy są bytami stworzonymi z czystej magii, posiadają nadprzyrodzone zdolności zarówno w Pustce, jak i poza nią. Za Zasłoną mogą przyjąć postać osoby ze wspomnień śniącego. Te, które zdecydowały się przejść do świata fizycznego, ale nie opętały żadnej istoty, mogą przyjąć dowolnie przybrany przez siebie kształt – najczęściej taki, który pomoże im w spełnieniu ich celu. Duchy mogą czytać emocje i myśli, co często przyciąga je do ludzi, którzy potrzebują pomocy. Ponieważ wywodzą się ze świata pochodzącego od emocji, wspomnień i magii, posiadają również nadprzyrodzone umiejętności pozwalające im zaadaptować się w takim świecie. Przykładowo, posiadają niezwykłe doświadczenie w niektórych dziedzinach, takich jak chociażby walka albo magia. Niektóre mogą sprawić, że ludzie ich nie zauważą albo o nich zapomną. Dopóki duch pamięta Pustkę, nawet w świecie materialnym może korzystać z niektórych nadprzyrodzonych zdolności. Rodzaje duchów Życzliwe thumb|250px|Duch mądrości Duchy uosabiające cnoty mogą być uznane za życzliwe, albo – w ostateczności – za niezłośliwe. Tego rodzaju duchy z reguły nie chcą przekraczać Zasłony, zamiast tego woląc pocieszać odwiedzających Pustkę poprzez sny podnoszące na duchu albo wizje prowadzące do objawień''Prima Official Game Guide: Dragon Age II (Collector's Edition), s. 254. Istnieje pięć powszechnie znanych rodzajów życzliwych duchów: współczucia, odwagi, sprawiedliwości, wiary i nadziei, spośród których względnie najsłabsze są duchy współczucia, a najsilniejsze reprezentują wiarę i nadzieję''Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, s. 168. Duchowi uzdrowiciele zachowują bliski związek z duchami współczuciaDragon Age: Rozłam, rozdział 3. Duchy nadziei bardzo rzadko pojawiają się w świecie przebudzonych, ponieważ istnieje w nim niewiele rzeczy, które by je przyciągały. Demony Złośliwe duchy, uosabiające negatywne emocje, takie jak gniew czy strach, nazywane są „demonami” ''Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, s. 177. Bardzo często posiadają destrukcyjny wpływ na wszystko, co opętają – umysły śpiących śmiertelników, żywe lub martwe stworzenia (ze szczególnym uwielbieniem dla żywych magów, co przyczynia się do powstania plugawców), a nawet zbroje. Według Solasa, bardziej trafnym rozróżnieniem jest rozróżnienie na duchy „agresywne” i „nieagresywne”, ponieważ – jego zdaniem – klasyfikowanie duchów jako „życzliwe” i „złośliwe” spłyca lub całkowicie pomija rolę, jaką śmiertelnicy odgrywają w ich zachowaniu. Jeżeli duch mądrości albo celu spotka niegodziwego śmiertelnika, łatwo mogą zostać wypaczone w demony dumy albo pożądania, jeśli jednak śmiertelnik jest wolny od negatywnych emocji, duch pozostanie przyjazny . Duch może stać się demonem na wiele sposobów, a do znanych należą: * Duch od samego początku może ucieleśniać jakąś cechę, którą śmiertelnicy uznają za niejednoznaczną, jak np. Torpor. * Duch może oddawać albo imitować ludzkie ułomności jako cnotę lub opętać śmiertelnika, który kierowany jest takimi cechami, jak np. powab czy zemsta. * Duch może spłycić, niechcący wypaczyć uosabianą przez siebie cnotę. * Duch staje się ambitny albo żądny władzy, jak np. koszmar. * Duch może oszaleć przez wpływ czynników zewnętrznych, zwłaszcza jeżeli zostanie wyrwany z Pustki wbrew swojej woli. * Duch może wyprzeć się swojej pierwotnej idei, zwłaszcza jeżeli zostanie związany magią krwi. Ogniki i widma 150px|thumb|Widmo Nie wszystkie duchy ucieleśniają jakąś cnotę lub przywarę. Najsłabsze spośród duchów, ogniki, są błyszczącymi kulami światła zbyt prostymi i wrażliwymi, żeby uosabiać dobro lub zło''Dragon Age: Rozłam, rozdział 12. W niektórych przypadkach okazują się jednak łagodne, wspierając np. magów, którzy wezwali je w świecie realnym, rozpraszając wrogów albo wzmacniając ich zaklęcia, zaś w Pustce mogą służyć za przewodników. Widma znane są jednak z tego, że atakują wszystko w zasięgu wzroku, będąc swego rodzaju padlinożercami żywiącymi się resztkami, ponieważ same są zbyt słabe, żeby kształtować Pustkę . Duchy (''ghosts) Niektóre duchy (spirits) zachowują wspomnienia lub osobowość zmarłych. Umacniają one wierzenia w duchy (ghosts''Podczas gdy artykuł dotyczy duchów w języku angielskim określanych słowem ''spirit, akapit poświęcony jest ich rodzajowi znanemu jako ghosts, jednak w języku polskim brzmią one tak samo.), które zatraciły się w drodze do Stwórcy, nawet jeżeli jest to wbrew nauczaniom Zakonu''Dragon Age: Powołanie, rozdział 12Dragon Age: Rozłam, rozdział 1. Znanymi przykładami są m.in. Katriela, Eleni Zinovia, Claudio Valisti, Cole, Telana i Justynia V. Duchy w kulturach nieandrastańskich Dalijczycy Dalijscy magowie nie korzystają z żadnych rodzajów magii wymagających obecności duchów, ponieważ uznają je za niebezpieczneDragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, s. 106. Według Merrill, wśród Daliczyków panuje pogląd, że „nie ma czegoś takiego jak dobry duch”. Uważają, że nie można im przypiąć jednoznacznej łatki, ponieważ każdy jest inny, tak samo jak ludzie. Awarowie Przeciwny pogląd prezentują Awarowie, którzy uważają, że duchy są „bogami” i kontaktują się z nimi znacznie częściej niż inne kultury Thedas, chociaż bezpośrednie połączenie z nimi nawiązują tylko augurowie grodów. Awarowie komunikują się z nimi jednak często, czy to poprzez kapłanów, ołtarze, ofiary lub bezpośredni kontakt. Duchy z reguły wspierają Awarów przy wielu zadaniach – służąc radą, pomagając w walce, broniąc grody przed niebezpieczeństwami, a nawet pomagając szkolić magów poprzez dobrowolne, tymczasowe opętanieWspomina o tym wróż z Grodu Kamiennego Niedźwiedzia.. Chociaż nie jest to częstePrzekonanie takie wyraża Solas., duchy mogą odpowiedzieć również na ofiary Awarów niebędących magamiSytuację taką obserwuje Inkwizytor, kiedy Runa składa ofiarę duchom i zostaje wysłuchana.. Wiele z nich mogą przyciągnąć wojownicy klanu podczas rytuałów związanych z walką, pomagając im w walce, np. zapewniając lepszy refleks, w przeciwieństwie do duchowych wojowników czy nawet duchów zaprzyjaźnionych z magami klanuTwierdzi tak Arrken Feldsen, co potwierdzają łotrzykowie hakkonitów, którzy używają magicznych barier, nawet jeżeli w ich drużynie nie ma żadnego maga. Solas jest zmuszony przeprosić Arrkena za to, że nie potrafi zrozumieć i wyjaśnić tego zjawiska.. Rivańczycy W Rivanie miejscowe „ludowe czarodziejki” nazywane mędrczyniami rozmawiają z duchami, a nawet pozwalają im się opętać, w celu zapewnienia ich wioskom dobrobytuDragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1, s. 80. Tevinterscy magowie W Imperium Tevinter magowie wiążą za sobą duchy, żeby wykorzystywać je jako służącychWspomina o tym Dorian podczas jednej z losowych rozmów z Solasem.. Nevarczycy Nevarczycy cechują się unikatowym podejściem do magii i śmierci. Wierzą, że po śmierci dusze trafiają do Pustki, zastępując mieszkającego tam ducha. W celu zapewnienia bezpiecznego schronienia dla ducha, który opuszcza Pustkę, mumifikują ciała i składają je w kryptach Wielkich Nekropolii, umożliwiając jego opętanie. Rytuały takie przeprowadzane są przez mortalitasi, którzy dla bezpieczeństwa z reguły przywołują zza Zasłony ogniki, a nie inteligentne duchyWspomina o tym Solas podczas rozmowy dotyczącej specjalizacji nekromanty.. Ważniejsze życzliwe duchy * Archiwista – duch mądrości * Cole – duch współczucia * Duch mądrości * Duch odwagi * Duch wiary * Justynian – duch sprawiedliwości Zobacz też * * * * * Ciekawostki * Wbrew powszechnym przekonaniom, David Gaider – główny scenarzysta i twórca uniwersum – nigdy nie stwierdził, że duchy i demony są od siebie diametralnie różne. * W ''Przebudzeniu Justynian twierdzi, że jego pierścień z lyrium, który może podarować mu Komendant, ma w sobie piękną pieśń i chciałby, żeby mogli ją usłyszeć jego pobratymcy. Fakt, że Justynian może nosić pierścień, sugeruje dodatkowo, że duchy są odporne na toksyczne działanie lyrium. Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Wiedza o Pustce Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Rasy en:Spirit